Un poema y una confesión
by Alexis Elric
Summary: Sam le regala un libro a Castiel, quien es feliz por el nuevo descubrimiento. Sus sentimientos lo atormentan no los entiendes. Dean se engaña a si mismo negando la verdad. Pero una situación les permitirá resolver sus dudas aceptando sus sentimientos. Dean y Castiel aceptaran que se quieren de una forma muy inusual.


**UN POEMA Y UNA CONFESIÓN.**

 **Notas personales:**

 ** _Hola a todos/as tenía tiempo si escribir algo y hoy que estuve sola la inspiración me toco después de meses de abandono. Y aquí el resultado de eso._**

 ** _Es mi primer fanfic en este Fandom, soy relativamente nueva en esto. Así que espero lo disfruten~ Tanto como yo cuando lo escribí._**

 ** _La verdad no soy muy amante de la poesía, pero cuando un autor me llama la atención pues la logro sentir de verdad. Y pues aquí el producto de combinar "Supernatural" y "Julio Cortázar"._**

 ** _Disfruten~_**

Castiel estaba sentado en el sofá con un libro en sus manos, aquel texto se veía un poco desgatado. Hace unas semanas Sam le había dado un libro diciendo "para que te distraiga" y Castiel había esperado una obra sobre hechicería o algo antiguo que se relacione a lo que ellos hacían pero no, era algo diferente. Muy diferente.

Al comienzo no le atrajo pero ahora moría por seguir leyendo al mismo autor. Y es que el primer libro que se leyó de él fue una "maravilla contradictoria" como lo llamo cuando hablo con Sam y aunque el ex ángel nunca le pidió que le diera otro, el rubio al ver la emoción con la que se refería al libro busco otro del mismo autor y se lo regalo.

De esa forma Castiel había pasado las dos últimas semana, leyendo a "Julio Cortázar". Pues simplemente le encantaba. Y ese día no era la excepción, estaba con un libro del autor donde se encontraban varios de sus poemas. Leía realmente concentrado.

Castiel leyó el título del siguiente poema y sus labios se fruncieron, en ese momento estaba solo en casa y el silencio era penetrante _**"El breve amor**_ **"** ese era el título y por un momento sintió como el corazón le daba un pequeño brinco, últimamente tenía ese tipo de "malestares" como él los llamaba cuando escuchaba algo referente a ese sentimiento.

Desde que perdió su gracia las cosas no habían sido fácil, quizás por eso leía porque por un momento se podía olvidar de las cosas un poco.

Sin embargo al leer la palabra "amor" no podía evitar pensar en Dean y eso le incomodaba porque no lo entendía y a pesar de que sabía que debía preguntar no lo había hecho, porque decirlo en voz alta era algo realmente difícil.

Cas cambio la hoja no quería leer ese poema en este momento.

—Maldita sea —exclamo Dean entrado con enojo a la casa.

—Hola Dean —Saludo Castiel pero fue ignorado—. ¿Está todo bien? —pregunto.

—Sí, creo que es algo obvio no —contesto en tono sarcástico.

Cas apretó los labios —¿Acaso paso algo con Sam? Porque si es así deberías intentar…

—Podrías callarte, Cas. No tengo ganas de escuchar tu sermón ya estoy harto de eso.

Castiel apretó la mandíbula, Dean se demoró unos segundo en procesar sus palabras —Yo lo siento —dijo frustrado.

Cas negó —No te preocupes, no importa —pero eso era mentira, últimamente importaba mucho y cuando era tratado así un malestar lo llenada. Últimamente dolía.

El ex ángel poso la vista en el libro nuevamente.

—No fue mi intención —se explicó Dean acercándose y sentándose junto a él.

—Lo sé —agregó levantando su vista "pero duele" pensó. A pesar de que no lo dijo Dean pareció entenderlo, su pecho se agito.

—Yo… —Dean no sabía que decir no era bueno con esas cosas, pero últimamente siempre perdía la paciencia con Cas, y la razón era más que obvia pero no quería aceptarla. —¿Qué lees? —pregunto, tratando de apaciguar la situación.

—Es un poemario —agregó fríamente.

—Ya veo —dijo sin más. —¿Me lees? —pidió mientras se acostaba en las piernas de Castiel.

—¿Qué haces Dean? —pregunto desconcertado.

—Descanso, Cas. Descanso.

Castiel aparto el libro y miro a Dean fijamente, ambos se quedaron así unos segundos.

—Bueno me vas a leer o no.

Castiel suspiro, volvió a colocar el libro entre sus manos y empezó a leer.

" _ **Una carta de amor"**_ dijo. Dean poso sus ojos en él y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Quizás esa no había sido la mejor idea.

" _Todo lo que de vos quisiera_

 _es tan poco en el fondo_

 _porque en el fondo es todo_

 _como un perro que pasa, una colina,_

 _esas cosas de nada, cotidianas,_

 _espiga y cabellera y dos terrones,_

 _el olor de tu cuerpo,_

 _lo que decís de cualquier cosa,_

 _conmigo o contra mía,_

 _todo eso es tan poco_

 _yo lo quiero de vos porque te quiero._

 _Que mires más allá de mí,_

 _que me ames con violenta prescindencia_

 _del mañana, que el grito_

 _de tu entrega se estrelle_

 _en la cara de un jefe de oficina,_

 _y que el placer que juntos inventamos_

 _sea otro signo de la libertad."_

Cas termino de leer el poema pero no aparto su vista del libro, su corazón latía sin motivo alguno. Dean los observaba sin poder moverse.

En ese momento ambos tuvieron su epifanía, Cas aparto sus labios con la intención de decir algo, pero los volvió a unir. No podía decir nada.

Tenía miedo, ambos tenían miedo.

Dean se incorporó, estaba igual que Castiel no podía decir nada. Entonces recordó la razón por la que había peleado con Sam ese día. La razón era Cas.

"—Si lo quieres solo díselo, maldita sea. Deja de ser esquivo y sarcástico. Sabes que le duele —dijo Sam molesto.

—Pues no lo sé, ya. Es solo que no puede evitarlo. No es mi intención lastimarlo —se había defendido Dean.

—Claro —agregó con una sonrisa irónica— Claro que no puedes evitarlo si es la única forma que tienes para enfrentar lo que está pasando.

—¿Según tu qué pasa? —agregó molesto. Aunque a esas altura podía imaginarse lo que iba a decir su hermano.

—Estás enamorado de Castiel, Dean por Dios deja de negártelo. —agregó molesto.

—No es verdad y lo sabes. —respondió enojado. —Tú no sabes de que hablas.

—No me digas eso. Quien no sabe de qué habla eres tú. Solo dile que te gusta".

Y aunque esa pelea termino minutos después con Sam abandonando el auto y él regresando enojado.

La verdad es que debía de admitir que su hermano tenía razón.

Dean se rio matando el incómodo silencio que se había formado. Cas se movió en su puesto desconcertado pero no dijo nada.

—Sabes comento eso sonó como una declaración —dijo en tono de broma.

—Yo… —Cas iba a disculparse pero Dean lo interrumpió.

—¿Dime lo puedo tomar como una declaración? —pregunto.

Castiel solo asintió, el corazón le latía muy fuerte. Y el miedo aumentaba de forma exponencial.

Dean sonrió de esa forma en que siempre lo hacía, y Castiel se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. Aun no entendía del todo lo que pensaba el hombre frente a él.

—Sabes yo odio leer, pero encontré la primera novela que te dio Sam y pues leí un poco. —agregó mirándolo fijamente. —Lo único que recuerdo es esto quizás sea lo que debo decir en este momento.

Dean levanto su mano y la coloco en la mejilla de Cas, extendió su pulgar y rozo sus labios. Castiel cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

" _Toco tu boca_ —comento Dean cerrando los ojos—, _con un dedo toco el borde de tu boca, voy dibujándola como si saliera de mi mano, como si por primera vez tu boca se entreabriera, y me basta cerrar los ojos para deshacerlo todo y recomenzar, hago nacer cada vez la boca que deseo, la boca que mi mano elige y te dibuja en la cara, una boca elegida entre todas."_

Dean abrió los ojos al sentir las lágrimas de Cas tocar sus dedos, el ex ángel aún tenía los ojos cerrado.

Castiel conocía esa parte, se la había aprendido de memoria, esa era lo razón por la que amaba a Cortázar, él había subrayado esa parte del libro quizás por eso Dean la había notado, pero que se la aprendiera era algo que le había sorprendido.

—¡Oh, cariño! —exclamo con ternura mientras secaba sus lágrimas. —No estuvo tan mal o sí —Castiel abrió los ojos y lo miro fijamente.

—Fue perfecto —dijo, Dean sonrió y no pudo contener el impulso de abrazar a Castiel

—Yo… lamento la forma en la que te he tratado últimamente pero es difícil asimilar esto que siento por ti. En ocasiones siento que es más grande que yo y me asusta.

Cas se aferró más fuerte. —Yo también me siento así o eso creo.

Dean sonrió —Acaso me estas rechazando —Cas se alejó y lo miro fijamente.

—Jamás te rechazaría. No a ti Dean Winchester.

Dean sonrió, ambos se miraron fijamente.

Dean volvió a acariciar los labios de Castiel y el ex ángel recordó el resto del poema.

" _con soberana libertad elegida por mí para dibujarla con mi mano por tu cara, y que por un azar que no busco comprender coincide exactamente con tu boca que sonríe por debajo de la que mi mano te dibuja."_

Y Dean lo besó y se sintió como lo mejor que Castiel había probado en su _corta vida_.

Era una sensación increíble y se sentía correcto. Ambos sintieron que era lo correcto.

Ambos se separaron y se quedaron viendo fijamente. Mientras intentaba calmar su respiración.

" _Me miras, de cerca me miras, cada vez más de cerca y entonces jugamos al cíclope, nos miramos cada vez más de cerca y nuestros ojos se agrandan, se acercan entre sí, se superponen y los cíclopes se miran, respirando confundidos, las bocas se encuentran y luchan tibiamente…"_

Dean volvió a besar a Castiel, mientras sus manos lo aferraban a él. Castiel coloco sus manos en el cuello de Dean y se dejó llevar.

Dean era bueno en eso, demasiado bueno.

Entonces Dean lo levanto en su brazos Cas se sorprendió por el sorpresivo movimiento.

—Vamos a la habitación —explico—. Solo si quieres.

Castiel beso suavemente los labios de Dean —Sí, lo quiero —dijo con la voz algo ronca.

Dean lo llevo a la habitación. Lo acostó en la cama y lo beso, mientras sus manos exploraban el cuerpo ajeno.

Se separan cuando el aire les falta, Dean comenzó a besar el cuello de Cas haciéndolo estremecerse, después lo muerde un poco y regresa a sus labios. Castiel se aferra a su espalda.

En ese momento siente muchas cosas diferentes en su interior y lo abruman pero el miedo ha desaparecido porque sabe que es Dean y que él no lo lastimara.

Cierras lo ojos y se dedica a sentir a percibir para memorizar a su amante, para grabar el momento.

" _Mordiéndose con los labios, apoyando apenas la lengua en los dientes, jugando en sus recintos donde un aire pesado va y viene con un perfume viejo y un silencio."_

Dean entra en Castiel y esta suelta un gemido sonoro.

Dean lo besa para distraerle la mente, es la primera vez para ambos, Para Castiel en todas sus formas y para Dean con un hombre.

Dean no podía ser más feliz en este momento.

" _Entonces mis manos buscan hundirse en tu pelo, acariciar lentamente la profundidad de tu pelo mientras nos besamos como si tuviéramos la boca llena de flores o de peces de movimientos vivos, de fragancia oscura…"_

Dean se separa y lo mira fijamente, Castiel hunde su mano en su cabello y lo atrae hacia él para besarlo. Dean toma esto como señal y empieza a moverse.

Castiel se aferra más a él y esconde su rostro en el cuello de Dean mientras gime —Cas —llama mientras busca su mano para entrelazarla, la conexión se hace más fuerte Castiel cierra los ojos y se deja llevar, mientras su cuerpo es guiado por los impulso, por el placer.

" _Y si nos mordemos el dolor es dulce, y si nos ahogamos en un breve y terrible absorber simultáneo del aliento…"_

Dean lo besa y muerde su labio inferior con delicadeza, no quería dañarlo solo causarle placer. Castiel que ahora está acostado en la cama, envuelve sus piernas alrededor de Dean haciendo ir más al fondo. Dean gime y también lo hace Castiel.

Castiel es feliz por provocar eso en Dean, porque en este momento solo son ellos y nada más. Castiel lo besa y Dean corresponde aferrándose más a él, sintiendo como llega a su límite.

" _Esa instantánea muerte es bella. Y hay una sola saliva y un solo sabor a fruta madura, y yo te siento temblar contra mí como una luna en el agua."_

Castiel se aferra a Dean mientras siente espasmo recorrer su cuerpo, su vientre cosquillea y de repente su mente queda totalmente en blanco. Escucha un sonido ronco provenir de Dean pero no le importa, sus sentidos se están perdiendo.

Dean lo estrecha más a su cuerpo y Castiel pierde la habilidad de pensar por un momento, su cuerpo se tensa se siente bien demasiado bien, lo único que puede hacer es gemir, las palabras no salen.

Entonces una corriente recorre su cuerpo y pierda la capacidad de pensar por unos segundos. Nunca había sentido algo así era simplemente maravilloso entonces abre sus ojos. Dean sigue dentro moviendo su respiración es entrecortada sus ojos se posan en los de él.

Dean le sonríe de esa forma coqueta en que siempre lo hace, entonces Castiel lo atrae hacia él y lo besa, mueves sus caderas y observa fijamente a Dean de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho minutos antes.

Entonces Dean cierra los ojos y sus movimientos se vuelven torpes —Cas —gime mientras se acerca a los labios de su pareja, lo besa y segundos después llega al orgasmo.

Ambos se miran, Castiel besa a Dean, sus ojos se cierran y pierde el conocimiento.

Dean se levanta y limpia a Castiel, se da un baño y regresa a la cama. Toma la colcha y abriga a su pareja, se acurruca junto a él. Le da un beso en la frente y sonríe.

Definitivamente Cas era lo mejor que le habían dado.

Sam llega poco tiempo después, al escuchar la casa en silencio supone que Dean ha vuelto a meter la pata con Cas suspira cansado y va a buscar a su hermano en la habitación. Cuando abre la puerta, sonríe ante la escena "Ya era hora" piensa. Mientras cierra la puerta con cuidado para no levantarlos y baja las escaleras con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Castiel despierta al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, se siente perdido unos segundos y luego recuerda. Entonces posa su vista en Dean y sonríe al verlo, siempre le ha gustado observarlo mientras duerme porque se ve apacible.

Cas entrelaza sus manos y se acurruca en su pecho, entonces recuerda una frase _"Todo acaba por encontrase"._ Cas sonríe se acomoda y duerme pidiéndole un solo favor a su padre que lo deje disfrutar más tiempo de este tipo de felicidad.

 **Notas finales:**

 _ **Gracias por haber leído espero les guste, estos dos son un amors 3**_

 _ **Primero aclaro, los poemas los puse porque me pareció lo correcto; están entre comillas para respetar los derechos de autor (normas APA). En verdad me gusta Julio Cortázar y espero le gustara a ustedes.**_

 _ **Los poemas son bellos~ Y espero haya logrado expresar lo que me hicieron sentir. Absolutamente todo lo que está entre comillas es de Cortázar no hay más autor todo eso es de él.**_

 _ **Otra cosa más el segundo poema que use, era el capítulo 7 de Rayuela, Gran obra ojala puedan leerla.**_

 _ **Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, por seleccionar la historia y disfrutarla.**_

 _ **Cuidasen y nos leemos.**_


End file.
